Friends with Benefits
by Demi Lupin
Summary: Remus and Tonks have had a tricky relationship, well according to the two of them it's not a relationship, it's just sex. However when Tonks breaks it off, things start changing for the two of them, and how did they get like this anyway? Read and find out! R/T L/J S/Marlene. Will include Teddy! Book Era and Marauder's Era 1976-2001 M for suggestive themes and language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here we go with a new story! I'm really excited with this one! First we need to clear some technicalities! **

**1. Remus is 36, Tonks is 35**

**2. This is totally AU, no war, no Moldyshorts, just plain ol' drama!**

**3. That means...EVERYONE IS ALIVE! Lily, James, Sirius, all of them! I know exciting! **

**4. There will be Teddy, eventually, but I'm doing this my way! **

**and finally,**

**5. I do not own Harry Potter, I honestly don't, I wish I did. I would have done things way differently! **

**Now, Enjoy! **

* * *

"Let's play friends with benefits & see who catches feelings first."

~Unknown

* * *

Tonks P.O.V.

This _relationship _between Remus and I has been going on for quite some time. He comes over, we eat or talk or whatever mindless friend things, then, well, we fuck. It's just the way we've worked. He didn't want a relationship, mainly because of his "problem", and I didn't want any other guy. So I pretended I was in it for the sex, and we kept a strong friendship for the last twenty years. It worked, sort of. I suppose I knew when we started that I was screwing myself over, but I wanted it so bad.

_December 31, 1976_

_New Year's Eve_

_James Potter's House_

"Hey Prongs, pour us another, that's it" Sirius slurred as he fell on the couch next to Lily. Lily sent James a death glare, clearly stating that if he gave Sirius one more drink, she'd kill him. Of course we all knew she wouldn't, she'd been threatening him since they were eleven, and they still remained the best of friends. James smiled bashfully and shrugged his shoulders, pouring Sirius another glass of firewhiskey. Lily huffed and sipped lightly on her drink.

" So, Dora," I looked up at Remus who was now perched on the arm of the chair I was occupying, "You're related to Sirius, tell me, do you feel the need to get unnecessarily drunk and do- _what is he doing?"_ I looked up to see Sirius dry humping the air and spinning his shirt above his head. Only my idiot cousin could have this much fun by himself. Lily finished her drink and aimed her glass at Sirius's head, just missing. She let out an irritated sigh and turned bidding us all goodnight. James stared after her, a slight smile on his face. That fool had it so damn bad. Even if he didn't know it yet. I turned to look at Remus,

"To answer your question, no, I do not feel the urge to do _that_." I tilted my head towards Sirius who was now slow dancing with James's broom. Remus laughed.

"Well I'm going to bed," I stood placing my empty glass on the table. Remus stood up as well

"I suppose I'll go too. Avoid that." He laughed, picking up a nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey and finishing it off. We walked in silence towards our room, I could feel my heart racing. Only Lily knew, but I really liked Remus, and this "alone time" was making me sort of nervous. We finally reached my room, I opened the door and turned to tell Remus goodnight. However, he cut me off,

"You know, it's bad luck to ring in the New Year alone."

"Really?"

"Yea, or well, at least that's what my mum always says." I giggled. Dammit Tonks, control yourself! "And it's only about ten minutes away, we could sit and talk till then. I'm just not tired yet!" He laughed. I nodded leading him into my room. He plopped down on my bed, patting the spot next to him. I sat, monitoring my breathing.

"It's so weird," He said suddenly

"What?"

"I only have one more year of school. It's strange."

"Technically you have one and a half more years of school." He shoved me lightly.

"You know what I mean!" I laughed.

"Yea, but that means you can start making a difference in the world." He snorted.

"Me? Hello, werewolf! Might as well stamp a big red X on my forehead." I frowned.

"Don't say that." He didn't respond, but I knew he was probably rolling his eyes. We sat in silence after that. I could hear him breathing lightly, compared to my breathing. I wonder if he can hear me. I take deep breaths trying to stay calm.

"Dora," I looked up, Remus's face was incredibly close,

"Hmm," I managed to squeak out,

"Happy New Year's." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I felt my eyes widen. This was not happening, I only dreamed of this happening! I felt him pull away, and something in me snapped. My hands shot up and wrapped around his neck pulling him back in. When his lips meet mine again, I'm ready. We move in tandem, I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip; I open my mouth to give him access. This was amazing. I'd only kissed one other boy in my life, and that barely counted as it was for a maximum of two seconds. I shivered as I felt a cool hand touch my stomach, the butterflies in my stomach going rampant. His hand slipped upward stopping below my bra. I pulled back, gently kissing him on the lips. I looked in his eyes and made split decision. In a swift movement I pulled my shirt over my head, I saw his eyes widened before he leaned in to kiss me again, unbuckling my bra at the same time. I reached for his shirt, thankful that he tended to wear button ups and began to undo them. He shrugged his arms out of the sleeves, and pulled back to take off his undershirt. I stared at his chest in wonder. Remus was not as skinny as most people thought he was, and he was definitely part wolf, the hair on his chest could vouch for him. Yet, I found it extremely attractive and manly. I leaned forward pulling him back to me. I felt his hands reach for my zipper, shuddering as his hand slipped into my jeans. It was then I knew there was no turning back.

I awoke the next morning to arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I lifted the covers to make sure last night wasn't a dream. Nope, stark naked. I couldn't believe that had happened. It was, amazing, painful, but amazing. I felt Remus shift, his grip on me slackened. I rolled over to meet his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning."

"Did we?" I lifted the covers in response, "Shit, I'm so sorry Dora."

"Don't be, I wanted it, too." He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Finally he sat up and slid out of the bed. I watched him put his clothes back on and turn to leave.

"Hey Remus," He turned around. I stood up, not caring that I was totally nude and pressed my lips against his, "Thanks." He smiled and nodded, then left me alone. I sighed and fell on my bed. God, I hope this doesn't make us awkward. Stupid, stupid Tonks! I grabbed my nightshirt and throwing it on, before heading to the shower. When I finally came downstairs I found my friends all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"There you are slowpoke! Come get a pancake before Sirius and Remus eat them all!" Lily yelled. I sat down in the only available seat between Remus and Sirius, taking two pancakes for myself.

"You want any bacon?" Remus asked me, smiling. I nodded, laughing as he pouted. Ok, so no awkwardness, good, good, this is good.

_Present Day_

And that is how I ended up here, twenty years later, lying naked next to my best friend as he hogs the entire bed. I won't say I regret it, I don't. It was and is the best thing that happened to me, but it hurts. It really fucking hurts. And he'll be waking up soon and he'll be leaving soon, and he'll be back soon. It's a cycle, one that I don't want to break, but I'm going to have to. It's not healthy for me, and it's certainly not healthy for a kid.

* * *

**SO that's numero uno! Well, what is in store for our dear Nymphadora? Hmmm? Let's find out shall we? See you next chapter!**

**-Demi**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got a pretty good response with the first chapter! Whoo! I'm glad you liked it, thanks to _ainee (I know, but there are so many, and I love AU stories a lot, plus it's always cool to do what ifs!) _and _iambananas for reviewing! Greatly appreciated!_**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! **

**and of course: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Teddy would have a little brother, and Neville would have married Luna. **

* * *

Never regret. If it's good, it's wonderful. If it's bad, it's experience.

- Victoria Holt

* * *

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, suppressing the wave of nausea that hit me. I had gotten good at not vomiting everywhere, a skill needed when keeping a secret of this proportion. Remus sat up behind me running his hand through his hair. He placed a kiss on my shoulder before standing up and pulling on his boxers.

"Want me to make breakfast?" He asked, not really looking for an answer. It was all routine, he'd of course make breakfast because I'm shit at it, we'd eat, and then he'd go home. I nodded simply out of habit and headed into the shower. The warm water felt nice as it washed away all my stress, for a moment I felt totally at ease. However, as I stepped out of the shower, I knew it'd be a matter of minutes before I faced the real world. I went into my room putting on a pair of loose jeans and a grey jumper. I really needed to go shopping; all my clothes were getting too tight, thanks to this little bump that I was starting to sport. I headed to the kitchen to see Remus sitting at the bar reading the Daily Prophet, I couldn't help but think how right that looked. I shook my head, step one, stop thinking like that. He looked up as I sat down and smiled, he'd already fixed her plate and poured her juice. So routine. We ate in silence, Remus humming occasionally at some article he found interesting and me working up the courage to break the news.

"Remus," He looked up at me, lifting an eyebrow,

"Hmm" I took a deep breath and I can't do this. I looked at him, his brow furrowing, "Dora, what wrong?"

"Ithinkweshouldstopthis!" I blurted out.

"What? I didn't understand a word you just said."

"I think we should stop this." I said slowly. I looked down at the floor, clearly avoiding his gaze.

"Well," He finally spoke, "We promised each other this would only last as long we both wanted it too," Yes, I remember that,

_February 14, 1977_

_Valentine's Day_

_Gryffindor Boy's Dorm, Hogwarts_

"_You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you_" Remus sung slightly off key. We were sitting on his bed, the only two people in the dorm. Lily was on a date with some Ravenclaw, James was pissed and decided to stay away from the world, and Sirius was shagging some girl. The song was Remus's way of cheering me up when I admitted that I was a little disappointed in not having a Valentine. Suddenly he changed tunes or maybe it had been a few minutes ago, but now he was on his knees in front of me.

"_But don't you change one hair for me, not if you care for me, Stay little valentine stay, each day is Valentine's Day_" He grabbed my hands, and I tried so hard not to laugh. He stood up and sat down next to me, suddenly pulling me into his lap, "So waddya say Nymphadora? Want to be my funny Valentine?" He placed a finger under my chin tilting my head upwards.

"Of course Remus John, I'd love to be your Valentine!" I responded in a mock posh voice. We both fell backwards on his bed laughing, he pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest. He pushed the hair out of my face as I looked at him, and then for the second time, I was kissing him. This time wasn't as slow as the first time, he pulled my shirt off, I pulled his off, we closed his bed curtains, and then, well, we had sex. And again, it was awesome. When it was over I lay next to him staring at the patterns of his bed curtains. Finally he spoke,

"Shit Dora, I did it again." I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off, "No, don't say it's ok, it's not. Look, I don't want a relationship, I can't have one. I'm a werewolf, no one wants to be with a werewolf and I don't want to put anyone in that position, ok?" I stared at him, trying not to feel hurt. I knew he didn't mean any harm, but I was fifteen and vulnerable.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a relationship," I didn't know where I was going with this, but I certainly wasn't about to let him go.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me questioningly,

"Well, we can just , I don't know, have sex…" I sat up, "Never mind, it's stupid, where's my bra"

"Ok." I spun around and stared at him,

"What?"

"Ok, just sex. If either one wants out, that'll be it, and we'll just go back to being friends. Ok?" No, not ok. I didn't really want to be his sex friend or whatever this is!

"Ok." He smiled and kissed me lightly, "Now, I've got a paper to write, let's get some work done."

_Present Day_

I forced a smile on my face, and nodded. He smiled back and stuck his hand out,

"Friends?" I took his hand and pulled him into a hug,

"Always." He hugged me back and then pulled away. I could feel myself about to cry, but held back. So, there we go, twenty years of my life, done. It was a bit odd, I didn't know how I felt yet, but I knew it had to be done. Remus stood up, taking my plate into the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose I should go." I nodded. Actually, could you stay forever? He came over and gave me another hug before apparating back to his own home. He hadn't been gone for five seconds when the nausea I'd been suppressing hit me full force. I barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of my stomach. I hate morning sickness.

* * *

**So, it's over, there she ended it! Where will this take us now? And who knew Remus was such a clown? Well, I hope that was enjoyable, see ya next round!**

**-Demi**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm really happy with all the feedback! I'm glad you guys like it! Thanks to aineee, iambananas, Natalie2701 and Abbey for reviewing! I'm going to try my hardest to keep up with this story, in all honesty this story is running away from me! Hahaha, who knows where they are going! Most importantly, I don't know how Remus is going to turn out, especially after this chapter, so here you go, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and, I don't own HP, I don't, and I don't know why**

* * *

Never tell your friends, "I told you so" - even when you did.

-Wendy Jean Smith

* * *

"Ok, run that by me again," Lily stared at me over her cup of tea, disbelief etched across her face.

"I ended the thing with Remus because I'm pregnant!" I huffed for the third time.

"You broke up with him!" I snorted at her,

"Technically we were never in a relationship so, no, I didn't."

"Twenty years of monogamous sex? Excuse me, but I'm going to call that a relationship." I rolled my eyes at her, "Well, this is some grave you've dug yourself Nymphadora. I'm not sure what to say." I sighed, I knew I was in a pickle, this was something I'd have to deal with on my own, but I'd still like Lily's support.

"Say, 'I'm here for you Tonks, I support you, because I love you!'" Lily smiled.

"I am here for you Tonkies," Pulling out childhood nicknames I see, "After all, Remus isn't an innocent lamb in this; he hasn't really given you any confidence to share something like this with him. Not that I'm saying you shouldn't tell him, because you should, but I remember last time."

"That's exactly why I'm not going to tell him."

_January 16, 1980_

_Tonks' Flat_

Ok, so this is bad. I check my calendar one more time just to be sure. Yep, I've definitely missed my period. Shit. How could we have been careless? Were we careless? I'm pretty sure we weren't, I haven't missed my potion, I get it regularly refilled. I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Ok, calm yourself; you don't even know if you are pregnant.

"Hey, Dora! Are you here?" What is he doing here? NO, no, no! I don't need you here right now, I need to freak out in peace.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute!" Ok, just stay calm Dora, act cool. I walked out of my bathroom to find Remus staring at something on my bed. His face was deathly pale as he looked up at me.

"Dora, what's this?" He held up a book I had been flipping through. Lily had given it to me as a joke when I moved in, but I never thought I'd actually need it, a dumb book called _Pregnancy is Magical: _Everything you need to know about Wizarding pregnancies. And now Remus was holding it up like it might bite him.

"Remus it's not what you think," I started

"Dora, are you pregnant?" I shook my head,

"I don't know," His eyes widened as he sat down on my bed. He put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated growl.

"You cannot be pregnant!" He jumped up and started pacing my room, "You can't be. We can never let that happen! I can't have kids! I can't Nymphadora! You should know that!" He rounded on me, "You need to find out! I'm seriously hoping you aren't!" I bit my bottom lip, backing away from him. He was raging, and I could see the fear in his eyes. He seriously did not want children.

"And what if I am?" I bit out. He stared at me, his eyes narrowing,

"I will not let you have it!" SMACK! My hand shot out and whipped him across the face.

"_Excuse me!_ You won't _let_ me have it!" All the fear I had felt was replaced with sheer anger, "I don't know who you think you are Remus John Lupin, but you do not _let_ me do anything! I make my own choices!" He sighed.

"Just, find out ok?" His voice softened, "I don't want to fight." Then he turned and apparated. I was still furious! Prick, I picked up a shoe and threw it where he had just been.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE REMUS LUPIN!" I shouted at thin air. I took a deep breath, then apparated to Lily and James's flat.

"Lily?" I called out. Seconds later my redheaded best friend appeared.

"Tonks! Have you been crying?" I lifted my hand up to my face only to feel a slight wetness. Huh, I guess I hadn't noticed.

"Yea, I guess so. Is James here?" She shook her head, staring at me with concern. I suddenly felt very bashful,

"D'you, d'you have any of that potion left?" She looked at me confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on her. Lily had very recently discovered that she was pregnant, and was overly excited about it.

"Oh Merlin, Tonks! Is that why you've been crying?" I shrugged,

"Partially," She looked at me questioningly. I sighed and told her about what just happened with Remus.

"That, that, that Turtle dick!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Turtle dick?"

"I couldn't think of anything that fit!" She huffed.

"So you said Turtle dick?" She stuck out her tongue at me, "Oookay." She took my hand,

"Come on; let's find out if you're Remus's baby mama!" I laughed at her, pregnancy made her kookier than ever! Oh, who am I kidding, Lily's always been that way. We entered hers and James's bedroom, and she pulled me into their bathroom. I sat down on the toilet while she rifled through her medicine cabinet.

"Ok, here we go!" She turned handing me a bottle of yellow liquid, "There are several versions on the market, but James's mum recommended this one. Be careful though, it sort of tastes like toes, but the aftertaste is pleasant." I grimaced, staring at the bottle.

"How will I know if I'm pregnant?" Lily giggled.

"You'll have to go to the bathroom, if the pee is green you're pregnant, and if it's yellow you aren't!" I stared at her. It's all in the pee apparently, muggle or wizard. I took a deep breath and took a large gulp. Merlin, it tasted worse than toes! However, as it slid down my throat, it began to taste like honey and apples.

"And, we wait until you have to pee! Do you want me to stay while you pee?" Lily frowned, "Never thought I'd say that!"

"Actually, yes, will you stay and watch me pee?" I asked before bursting out in laughter. Lily quickly joined me, tears filling up both our eyes.

"That's always been a dream of mine! Watching you pee!" She managed to get out between giggles,

"Shut up Lily, you're going to make me pee myself!"

"NO! Not you! In the toilet! Get on the toilet!" She pulled me up and lifted the toilet seat, "Pee!"

"Could you not actually watch?" She blushed and turned around

"Sorry!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the toilet, it was a little odd. I'd been in the bathroom with Lily before, in Hogwarts and when we were piss drunk, but this was a little different.

"Ok, I'm done." I stood up not looking in the toilet. Lily stood up and stared down in the commode.

"Tonks," She whispered

"Yea,"

"YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" She shouted,

"Merlin, say it again, I don't think the neighbors heard!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Now, go tell Remus!" I shook my head and laughed,

"No if he wants to be a 'turtle dick', I'll let him sweat this one out" Lily shook her head,

"You are something Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora,"

_Present Day_

"Well, it's your decision Tonks, and like I said, I support you." I smiled and gave Lily a hug. She was truly my best friend.

"Thanks Lily." I took my cup into the kitchen and then apparated back to my own flat. It still smelt like Remus and I knew it would for a while. I stood in my living room surveying my tiny flat.

"Well little one," I spoke out loud to my baby. Wow, my baby. It was weird to think, "I suppose we're going to need a bigger place to stay."

* * *

**So, how do you feel about Remus, huh? This is so far one of my favorites, and I hope you liked it! I'll see you next chappie, it's nearly done!**

**-Demi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here's the next chapter for all you who've been waiting! I'm a little stoked for this one, I've been having fun writing this! I hope you all enjoy,**

**p.s. se habla Español**

**p.p.s I don't own HP**

* * *

[A] mother is one to whom you hurry when you are troubled.

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

Ok, so start the morning off over the toilet? Check. Shower? Check. Hair a dull brown? Check. Well, looks like I'm ready to visit my mother. I grabbed my coat and apparated on the front steps of my childhood home, lightly knocking on the door. Moments later the door opened and my mother pulled me inside.

"It's about time you showed your face around here! I was starting to wonder if I actually had a daughter." She took my coat putting it on the arm of the chair. "Sit down; I'll make you a cuppa." I smiled at her, breathing in the familiar scent of cinnamon and lemon. It was comforting and eased my nerves a bit. I smiled as my mum entered the room and handed me my cup.

"Alright, now what's the matter?" I took a sip of my tea and lifted an eyebrow,

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She gave me a look that I was all too familiar with. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, fine," I looked my mother dead in the eyes, "I'm pregnant"

"At thirty-five?" She looked incredulous, "Dora, really? And I suppose its Remus's" I nodded. My mother could read me like a book. I was well aware that she knew how much I really loved Remus, and I know she knew that we had sex. I definitely knew that.

_July 15, 1978_

_The Tonks's House_

"Remus!" I shrieked as he blew a cool breath on my stomach, tickling me. He grinned up at me like an idiot. My parents had gone out for the day and Remus had come over to hang out, and well , other stuff as well. He crawled back up and placed a kiss on my lips. It was moments like these when I felt as if he could possibly have feelings for me, moments like these that I hated. I heard a door shut and jumped up.

"Are you sure they aren't coming home until later?" I heard my dad in the kitchen talking to my mum,

"They were supposed to be! You have got to get out of here!" He nodded grabbing his clothes,

"Dora where's my wand?" I looked at him in disbelief,

"You've got to be kidding me," Now there were footsteps coming up the stairs, "Quick," I looked around my room for a place to hide him, "Get under my bed!"

"What?" I growled,

"Just do it!" The footsteps got louder and Remus fell to the floor sliding under my bed. I silently thanked Merlin that I was still in my sleepshirt. My door opened and my mum peeked her head in.

"Still in bed Dora? We've been gone all day!"

"I know mum, I'm just...tired" I finished lamely. My mother lifted an eyebrow,

"Mmhmm, and who were you talking to?" I scoffed,

"I wasn't talking to anyone. I'm alone, I'm not crazy!" I said defensively.

"Ok dear," She closed the door, then re-opened it; "By the way, you have a pair of very large feet under your bed."

"What?" I feigned ignorance

"You didn't know?" She pulled out her wand, "Maybe we should knock 'em out and tie them up? Could be dangerous."

"NO!" I shouted, "I mean, it's just…"

"It's just me Mrs. Tonks," Remus slid out from under my bed, clad only in his boxers. Merlin this was embarrassing, "Those are my, err, very large feet you see"

"Well," My mum smiled, I was so done for, "hello Remus, I suppose you were just heading home?"

"Yes, I was. I was just going home." My mum nodded

"Good, I'll be back in ten minutes to have a chat with you Dora." She smiled. I was dead, so dead, go ahead and buy the coffin dead. She turned and left, leaving me alone with Remus.

"You don't think she'll tell your dad?" Remus blurted out,

"If you're not gone in ten minutes she definitely will!" His eyes widened as he threw on his clothes, I crawled on the floor looking for his wand, then pulled the blankets back.

"Aha!" I pulled his wand from under a pillow and threw it to him. He smiled slightly before apparating. I fell on my bed and let a loud sigh. Several minutes later I heard my door open.

"Nymphadora," My mum began, "Did you have sex with him?"

"Oh my God Mum!" I pulled a pillow over my face trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'm a bit relieved!" She sat down on the edge of my bed, "I was starting to think you might not, well, like boys."

"Mum!" She shrugged, "What if I did? Would it matter?"

"No, it wouldn't, but you don't. Do you?"

"No, mum, I don't"

"So, is Remus your boyfriend?" She asked me. I frowned; I did not want to have this conversation with my mother.

"Mum, really?"

"I'm just asking," She threw her hands up, "I remember what it was like, to be young and sneaking boys in your room. I remember there was one boy at school; I think his name was Craig. Ravenclaw, real smart and he did-"

"OH MY GOD MUM! STOP!" I stuck my fingers in my ears trying to block out the thought of my mum doing anything sexual. She simply laughed at me.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," It was silent again. Finally I spoke the one thing that was on my mind,

"Mum, you're being surprisingly cool about this." She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Well, you're seventeen, and soon you'll be own your own. I have to keep reminding myself you aren't my little monster anymore," I snorted, "It's true! Soon you'll be living alone and doing Merlin knows what! I just have to have faith that you'll make good choices. Of course, that doesn't mean you can have sex here whenever you feel like it! If I see another boy in this room before you're married, I will tell your father! Got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh and Dora," She stood up placing a hand on my cheek, "Don't get yourself hurt."

"What?"

"Just, be careful." She walked out of my room, leaving me a little confused.

_Present Day_

"Well, what does Remus have to say about this?" My mum asked me. I lowered my head, not quite sure how to tell her, "You have told him haven't you?"

"Not exactly," I mumbled. She looked up at me with a disapproving look, "Mum, please don't."

"Nymphadora, I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's your decision; I just hope you know what you're doing." She moved over to the couch next to me and rubbed my back.

"I know mum, I just, this is something I have to do." She didn't understand mine and Remus's relationship, and I couldn't tell her.

"Well," My mum sighed, "Do you want a boy or a girl?" She smiled at me, dropping the conversation for now. I laughed and we continued talking for the next couple of hours. I really needed my mum right now, and I was glad she was supporting me. I was lucky to have a mum like her. After saying goodbye, I apparated back to my flat a little lighter than before. I was still a little nervous about the situation, but I felt confident in my decisions. I had another person to think for now and I was going to do my hardest to be a damn good mum.

* * *

**There you go folks, I'm quite shocked with how Andy turned out, she just flew out and developed herself! I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I am, chapter 5 should be up soon! That's a promise ;P**

**-Demi**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, So I got a bit impatient, I had already finished this chapter and thought, hey? Why not post it? So, I am. I'm glad people are into this story, I know it's not traditional, but sometimes its good to break tradition! So, here's chapter 5, and I believe this is the longest one I've done so far. Its hard making really long chapters! But I'm glad you guys keep reading!**

**So, after I remind you that I do not own Teddy, HP, or Remus, and that I do own two sonic screwdrivers, feel free to continue on.**

* * *

People's fates are simplified by their names.

-Elias Canetti

* * *

It'd been three months since I ended things with Remus. I had seen a healer and was now five months along, and the baby was strong. I was quite happy with my life, of course there were some things that still needed to be dealt with, but I was getting through it. I was sitting here at work shuffling through papers, waiting for an assignment when Kingsley approached me at my desk.

"Hello Tonks" I smiled up at him. Kingsley was a good friend and a good supervisor, I enjoyed working with him. He was the only one in the office I had told about my pregnancy, even though I'm sure the others had their suspicions.

"Hey Kingsley," He sat down at in front of me, a slight smile on his face, "What's up?"

"I'm actually here with an offer," I quirked an eyebrow, "I consider you a friend, and as your friend, I have to tell you that you aren't fit to work in the field with your condition," I open my mouth to argue, but he continues, "So, I did some thinking, I know you wouldn't quit your job, so I thought, Tonks is a good worker, smart, experienced, how about a promotion?" My eyes widened,

"A promotion?"

"Yes, it's less field work, more supervising. You'd get higher pay, and you can work from home," He lowered his voice, "So you'd have more time with the little one" I was stunned, this is not what I thought would happen when I woke up.

"Kingsley, I don't know what to say!" He grinned at me,

"Say yes, that's it." I nodded my head, normally I would have fought him on this, but I needed to stop thinking about me and thinking about my baby.

"Of course I'll take it! Thank you!" He stood up,

"Well, clean out your office, you start on Monday" Then he left me surprised in my office.

Finally, after a month in my new position, I had enough to move. I had found a nice small house in north London and immediately put down a payment. After two weeks of negotiation, I stood in my own home, boxes stacked around me.

"Well Dora," My mum walked into the living room with me, "You are officially all grown up!" I rolled my eyes,

"Mum, you said that when I moved out at eighteen." She shrugged,

"Yes, but now you have a house!" Lily walked in and stood on my other side,

"And a house is a big deal!" She added. I laughed at them and began unpacking, it wasn't a hard job, especially with my mum and Lily helping me, and by sunset the house was put together. I walked through the house, stopping in the nursery. I had to admit, seeing the nursery made this entire situation more real. The walls were a light green, and Lily had painted a little scene from the muggle movie the Fox and the Hound on the wall. The crib was pushed against the far wall, and there was a rocking chair in the corner. My mum came in and wrapped her arms around me,

"Awww, my baby is having baby!" She kissed my head, "I remember when we brought you home, you were so tiny!" She squeezed me tighter, "Well, Lily fixed some food, come and eat." I nodded and followed her into the dining room. We sat down and started eating, and somewhere along the lines the conversation changed to baby names,

"How about Ryan?" Lily suggested

"Paul?" My mum added

"Flynn?"

"Leo"

"David"

"Matthias"

"Benji" And now they were arguing. I watched Lily and my mum bicker back and forth throwing names at one another. Finally, when one of them suggested Wilbur, I knew it was time to stop it.

"Theodore," They both stopped talking and looked at me, "After my dad," I saw my mum's eyes fill with tears. My dad had died two years ago from heart failure and it really tore my mum up. "Theodore Remus Tonks,"

"Lupin," My mum of all people corrected. I gave her a look of disbelief,

"Lupin?" She nodded.

"Your dad had two brothers, and I know one of them had a son. The Tonks name will carry on, but Remus is the last one, no one else has his last name. It's only fair." I thought about her words, she was right.

"Ok, Theodore Remus Lupin." She and Lily smiled.

"And if it's a girl?" I smiled, I had this name picked out since I found out I was pregnant,

"Andrea Ellinor Lupin, after my mum and his." My mum smiled, "Of course, I'm not going to curse my poor child with Andromeda, so I thought we'd call her Andy." My mum rolled her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. Lily laughed at our antics. They stayed for an hour longer and then went home with promises to check on me tomorrow. Then I was left alone, I carried the dishes into the kitchen fully taking in my new home. This was the second time I had moved in my life, of course last time was completely different,

_October 12, 1979_

_Tonks's First Flat_

"How much stuff do you have Nymphadora?" Remus asked me opening another box. We'd been unpacking for the last six hours, Lily, James, Sirius, and Marlene leaving us about an hour ago.

"I don't know, a lot apparently!" He laughed picking up a box and carrying it into the kitchen.

"Where did you get these dishes from anyway?" He held up a plate with a hideous floral pattern, I snatched it from him.

"They were a gift from my granny!" He quirked an eyebrow,

"I can definitely see that." I rolled my eyes and began unpacking a box of pots and pans. Remus headed back into the living area to go through more boxes. I got on my knees and began putting away the pans.

"Remus, can you bring me the other box of dishes!" I yelled from my position, organizing the pots and pans under the stove. I realized after five minutes I hadn't gotten a response.

"Remus?" I sat up and turned around, jumping slightly at the sight. Remus was standing behind me, an animalistic look in his eyes as he surveyed my body. It was then I became aware of what I was wearing. A pair of tiny shorts, and a slightly too small tank top, I also realized my nipple had slipped out from being bent over so long. Before I knew it Remus threw me on to the counter pressing his lips to mine. I moaned slightly at the roughness, he pulled my shorts and underwear off in one go, groaning in my mouth as he felt between my legs. I whimpered, pressing against his hand trying to get more friction. He pulled away and smirked, a playful and dangerous Remus was here today, one I had seen only in playful bantering and spontaneous tickle fights. This Remus held a bit of the wolf, and I was extremely turned on. He undid his belt buckle and pulled his jeans and boxers off. I could see how aroused he was and it made me even hotter. He moved close to me, his lips barely touching mine,

"Hey Nymphadora, wanna play house?" He whispered against my lips before he thrust into me. An hour later we lay on the kitchen floor panting. We'd never been that rough before, and I had loved it. I placed my head on his chest, fingering the hair there.

"You know what I think?" I whispered

"Hmm?"

"We need to christen the whole flat," I felt his manhood twitch against my leg. I stood up and struck what I hope was a sexy pose, "And I'm thinking the shower is next." Then I walked away shaking my hips in a provocative way. I heard Remus growl and I shrieked as he picked me up. Needless to say, we didn't finish unpacking until the next day.

_Present Day_

I put the dishes in the sink and headed to my new bedroom, pulling on a pair of pajamas. I slid into bed rubbing my stomach. I felt the baby moving around and rubbed my stomach.

"So we moved today, your first move!" I smiled, call me crazy, but I like talking to my baby, "Yea, and you've got your own room, and your Aunt Lily painted a beautiful picture for you." I loved this little kicker so much. I was excited to become a mum, and I couldn't wait to see my baby's face.

* * *

**So, some of you mentioned more smut, well I amp'd it up a bit, but I'm a little nervous about it. Tell me what you think, it's honestly my first try at this so, ehh. Chapter 6 is nearly done, I was in a car for four hours yesterday, so I had nothing better to do except work on FWB. Until next time!**

**-Demi**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter is dedicated to my sister who had a very similar experience last week! My nephew decided he just couldn't wait any longer to get here, so it was only fitting Teddy came in a similar fashion! Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I'm shocked by the response this has gotten so far. It's so inspiring to have so many people read your story, it really encourages me.**

**So, after this I do a disclaimer telling you that I don't own HP, the next thing you'll read is the next chapter,**

**Disclaimer, ;P**

* * *

The moment a child is born, the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new.

-Rajneesh

* * *

This just sucks, my feet hurt, forget that I can't see them, my back hurts, I look like a whale, and I can't leave the house. My mum had been staying with me this last month of my pregnancy and I will admit, it was a bit stressful. Today particularly had been tiring, my back was killing me and the baby was extra active. I had also been having contractions. Mum had told me to tell her when they were five minutes apart so we could head to St. Mungos. Within the last hour however, they had been speeding up rapidly. I checked the clock on the wall as another hit, sure enough five minutes later another one shot through me. Lily and my Mum were in the living room, so I stood to go and let them know. Too bad when I stood my water broke and another contraction hit causing me to fall back on the bed. The contractions were coming faster now and I knew there was no way I was going to make it to St. Mungos.

"MUM!" I screamed as loud as I could, my call changing to a screech as a strong contraction hit. Lily and my mum came running into the room.

"Oh Merlin! We've got to get you to St. Mungos!" I shook my head,

"No, this baby is coming now!" Another contraction hit and I felt an urge to push.

"Ok Dora," Lily's soft voice was calming, "We've got to get your legs on the bed." I nodded thankful my best friend was a Healer, albeit a Dai Llelwynn healer, not a maternity. She helped me get my legs on the bed and propped them up with a few pillows. She rolled my shirt up and removed my underwear,

"Oh Merlin," I felt a tremor of fear roll down my spine,

"I can see the head Tonks! You're about to have this baby" She told me. I screamed in frustration.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She took calming breaths,

"Ok, we have to learn how to do this in training," Her voice turned professional as she gave my mum instructions. Several moments later my best friend was between my legs coaxing me to push,

"Come on, push!" I gave it all I had and pushed, Lily shouting words of encouragement. I was an auror who'd been at the receiving end of a few good crucio curses, this was worse. I tried to hold back tears reminding myself that this was worth it. After several more pushes, the shoulders were out and the rest of the baby followed rather quickly. Lily muttered a spell severing the umbilical cord. She said a few cleaning spells and then wrapped my baby in a blanket.

"Congratulations Tonks," She handed me the bundle, "You have a baby boy." I laughed as I pulled him close to my chest,

"Hello Teddy!" My mum smiled at him,

"Merlin he looks like Remus!" She commented, "Blonde and all." I laughed.

"Lily," She looked up at me, finishing her mending spells,

"Yea,"

"Do you want to hold your Godson properly?" She gasped

"You want me to be his Godmother?" She squeaked

"Who else would I choose?" She grinned taking Teddy in her arms. Suddenly she frowned,

"I thought you said he was blonde."

"He is."

"No he isn't! Tonks, I think he's a metamorphagus. He is definitely ginger right now!" She put Teddy back in my arms and sure enough there was a patch of bright red hair that suddenly turned black. I laughed in ecstasy. He was perfect!

"You know, your hair has been changing since the day you were born too!" My mum commented. His facial features hadn't changed, they wouldn't do that for a few years, but it comforted me to know he probably wasn't a werewolf. Remus would have been worked up for nothing. I felt a pang run through my heart. I hadn't spoken to Remus in months and I missed him. It's hard letting your best friend go. I felt my body shake as I stared at Teddy's face, so much like his father's, tears pouring down my face.

"Dora what's wrong?" My mum asked me, concern flowing through her voice. I opened my mouth but only sobbed harder. Finally I was composed enough to speak,

"I miss Remus" I manage to choke out, "I mean, I know this was my idea, but I miss him and I wish he was here!" I started crying even harder. Lily crawled in the bed next to me and rubbed my back,

"Oh sweetheart! He can be here if you want!" I quickly shook my head

"No, I made my choice." I lightly rubbed Teddy's face, "This little one is all I need." He yawned lightly, his little face scrunching up. I stuck a finger in his little fist, I had no idea I could love someone so much.

_Ten Months Later_

I walked into Teddy's room to find my bright eyed, blue haired baby staring up at me from his crib. He pulled himself up, reaching his arms up to me. He was so big now, and so clever! He was already starting to walk, he could feed himself, and he was teething. Lily suspected the teething was due to his werewolf genetics. The only thing he refused to do was talk.

"Hey love," I picked him up, "How's mummy's little fox doing?" He grinned placing his head on my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen placing him in his high chair. He stared at me as I started shuffling through the cabinets.

"Hmm, how about applesauce?" He shook his head; he was such a smart thing! "Bananas?" He stared at me as if to say 'are you crazy?' I laughed at my son and pulled out a box of cheerios pouring some on his tray and some in a bowl for me. I watched him fist the cereal into his mouth, the most intense look on his face.

"You like cereal just like your mum, don't ya?" He looked up at me and grinned,

"Mumma!" I dropped my spoon.

"What did you say?" He ignored me and started eating his cereal again, now speaking baby babble. "Teddy, what did you say to mummy?" He looked up at me, a confused look on his face

"Mumma?" I squealed and kissed his cheeks!

"Oh my baby!" He giggled

"Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!" I laughed. He said his first word! I couldn't believe it! He said mumma!

_2 Months Later_

_April 18_

"Happy Birthday Teddy!" I held my son on my lap as we blew out his candle. He looked at me as I blew out the flame, a grin spreading across his face.

"Mumma eat cake now?" He asked me, I nodded.

"We eat cake now," I sat him down on the chair, and turned to grab a plate.

"Oh! No Teddy!" I heard Lily shriek, I turned around to find Teddy with both hands in the cake, chocolate bits in his turquoise hair.

"Teddy!" He looked over at me, his bottom lip quivering, before I could say anything my mum had picked him up and was rocking him in her arms.

"It's ok Teddy," She whispered into his hair. Lily walked over to me laughing,

"Looks like he can't resist chocolate either!" I laughed with her, knowing she was referring to Remus. "You know he asks about you" She said sobering up. I moved to the table, cleaning up the mess Teddy had made.

"Oh?" I responded, feigning disinterest.

"Yea, he really misses you, they all do. Sirius and Marlene asked me about you just yesterday, and James knows I'm keeping something from him. "I shrugged, I felt bad making Lily hide something like this from James, but I had to protect Teddy.

"What are you getting at Lily?" She frowned,

"Just, maybe you could talk to him? You wouldn't have to tell him about Teddy, just talk." I shook my head,

"Remus and I don't do much talking. I'm a different person now, Teddy is my number one priority, and I have to think about him now." She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Well, the birthday boy needs to open his gifts! Where did your mum drag him off to?" She turned walking out to the living room. I ran a hand through my hair, the tears threatening to spill over.

_December 25, 1999_

_Christmas Day_

_2 years old_

"One for you, and another for you, well Teddy, aren't you the lucky one today?" My mum giggled handing Teddy his presents. I watched from the kitchen as Teddy ripped through the wrapping paper, glee spread across his face. Seeing him so happy warmed my heart, filling me with a happiness I never thought I'd feel. I turned back to my task at hand, making the Christmas ham. In the last couple of years, I'd worked hard to better my cooking skills, Teddy didn't have much preference now, but I didn't want to starve my son in the future.

"Aunt Wily!" I turned around seeing Lily and Harry walk into the living room, "Hawwy!" Teddy stood and ran towards Harry, Harry swooping down and picking him up.

"Hey bud! Hey Aunt Dora, Aunt Andy" Harry had known about Teddy since he was born, babysitting for me when Lily couldn't. He of course had no clue whom Teddy's father was. Teddy squealed as Harry tickled him and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Lily placed down several gifts on the ground, the majority obviously Teddy's. "Wanna see what we brought you?" Teddy nodded enthusiastically. Harry sat down on the floor, with Teddy handing him a small package shaped oddly like a broom.

"Hey Tonks," Lily gave me a hug, handing me a small package, "We're only here for a few, James is visiting his parents grave, so Harry and I decided to stop by." I nodded,

"Is this from Remus?" She nodded,

"He asked me to give it to you if I saw you," I handed it back.

"Well, tell him you didn't see me." I went back to working on the ham, listening to Teddy ramble on about his new toys to Harry.

"Dora, just open it," Lily sat it down in front of me, "I know you want to" I stared at the stupid thing, then snatched it up.

"Fine," I slowly unwrapped it, not sure what I was going to find. What I saw nearly made me cry. It was a beautiful necklace with a silver wolf on the end. I picked it up, and immediately recognized it as the same wolf I had given him fifteen years ago. It was Christmas, and we had spent Christmas eve together, and I had spent weeks looking for the perfect gift. I looked in the package and noticed a small, folded note inside. I put the necklace back in the paper, and picked up the note,

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me, although I don't know why. If I did something I am so sorry. I honestly miss you! I miss your smile and your stupid jokes. It's weird not having my best friend anymore. What happened? I thought everything was fine between us. Then I don't hear from you for three years, why Dora?_

_I want you to have this necklace to remember me. I definitely remember when you gave it to me. Please keep it, I'd love if you wore it, but I understand if you don't. _

_I miss you, and I always think of you._

_Love always,_

_Remus_

I wiped the tears off my face, stuffing the note in my pocket. I looked up to find everyone staring at me.

"Mumma what's wrong?" Teddy looked at me, eyes wide with worry.

"Nothing baby, play with your toys." I told him, Teddy wiggled out of Harry's arms and ran over to me hugging my leg. I picked him up, burying my face in his hair, "Oh I love you so much baby!"

"I love you too mumma." I smiled, hugging my son close to me.

_May 18, 2001_

_Full Moon_

"Shhh Teddy, it's alright" I bounced Teddy on my hip, trying to ease his crying. It was the full moon and like every full moon, Teddy was wailing at the top of his lungs. It killed me to see him so hurt, and I didn't know why. Every time he complained about his head, he had piercing headaches, and the only connection I could make was the werewolf in him wanted to get out. So maybe Remus would have been slightly right, but after a few hours, I was able to coax him to sleep, and when he was older, Lily assured me there were potions that would ease his headaches.

"Mumma it hurts," He sobbed, pulling on his hair. I rubbed his back and started humming.

"_Kookaburra_ _sits in the old gum tree; merry, merry king of the bush is he"_ I sang softly to Teddy, calming him down slightly, finally his sobbing eased to slight sniffles. He rubbed his head in my neck, a yawn escaping him as he fingered the wolf necklace I now never removed. I continued humming until I felt his breathing even out. I laid him down in my bed, pulling the covers over him. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand,

_6:12_

Almost sunrise, of course. I fell back onto my bed pulling Teddy close to me, the sunlight peaking in. At least I could get a couple of hours in before I had to get to work. I watched my small son sleep, his features taking on their natural state, his normally turquoise hair, a sandy blonde, him looking just like Remus. I hated how the moon affected the two men I loved most. I sighed knowing somewhere, Remus's body was contorting back to its normal state, and he was returning back to his normal self, like it'd done so many times before.

* * *

**So, the ending is a little cut off, but I like it. Sorry to all who hoped for Tonks to tell Remus, it didn't fit in the story line, however I will let you know that I'm a sucker for happy endings so...who knows whats in store? I hope that didn't discourage you from continuing on with the story, and I hope you continue on with me :) I will try and get 7 up soon, however if I don't then it may be a while because I'm going out of town next week, so stick with me!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-Demi**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm back! Sort of... Well this chapter is not my best, but it's kinda funny and there's a flashback! It's more of a filler, an appetizer, an hors d'oeuvre, something to hold you over until the main course! ;P But still worth reading! I also went to orientation, fell in love with my home for the next four years, and met wonderful people! So, yea, sorry for the wait! However, chapter 8 is in progress, and I want to thank those who reviewed! I know it started to seem...hopeless! But faith is not lost!**

**So, now I remind you that anything that you see, that you recognize, is probably not mine. I own a MIB Poster, about 20 Doctor Who DVDs, a pink stuffed dog, and a crappy phone.**

**Now, ALLONS-Y **

* * *

Good mothers know that their relationship with each of their children is like a movable feast, constantly changing and evolving.

-Sue Woodman

* * *

It was finally time for Teddy to start daycare. I had debated this decision since his fourth birthday, but decided that he needed to meet other children. He wasn't very good with meeting new people however and that concerned me. I knew I had coddled him a bit, turning him into a bit of a mummy's boy, but I couldn't help it. I walked into Teddy's room; my little fox sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. I sat down on the bed and slightly shook him,

"Teddy," I called him lightly, "Time to wake up" He opened his eyes and looked up at me, "Good Morning sweetheart" He smiled and stretched his arms reaching out to me. I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Bath time with Teddy was always an adventure, sometimes he'd go willingly, sometimes he'd fight. Today however, was a fight, as he woke up and remembered what was on the agenda.

"Teddy, stop!" This was the third time he'd attempted to get out of the tub and I was starting to get annoyed. He plopped down in the tub, his face screwing up, a telltale sign that he was about to cry. "Theodore Remus, I am not in the mood!" I gave him my "mum" look, and he looked down, his bottom lip poking out. Finally the bath was done and we moved on to the bedroom to get dressed. Of course, I should have known this wouldn't be easy either. He refused to cooperate with getting dressed, throwing a mini tantrum in the process. I took a deep breath, calming myself. Eventually, Teddy was dressed and I had him seated at the table eating his breakfast.

"Are you ready for daycare?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Don't you want to meet all the new kids?"

"Nope" He picked up his sausage, taking a huge bite,

"Why not?"

"I wanna stay and play with you!" He looked up at me with innocent amber eyes,

"Aww, I know sweetie, but you have to meet new people too" He frowned, his tiny face scrunching in distaste.

"But I don't wanna." He pouted,

"Eat your food, it's going to get cold," I told him, ending the conversation for now. He picked up his fork and started stabbing his eggs,

"_Eggy Eggy Egg, you are an egg, eggy eggy egg, I love eggs!"_ I stared at my son in amusement, this kid was so weird, but so mine. Finally he finished his breakfast and I got him ready to go. We flooed to the daycare, landing in the lobby. I tried to set Teddy down but he refused to let me go, so I gave in for now, leading him to the three to four year old room. When the door opened, we were greeted by a young woman named Claudia. She coaxed Teddy out of my arms and sat him down with the other children. Then came back to me.

"He should be alright, usually once they start playing they realize it's not that bad" She smiled. I glanced over at Teddy who was building a tower with a little girl.

"I hope so!" She laughed

"Well, if anything happens I know how to contact you," I nodded, I had told her who to talk to and how to find me.

"Ok, so this is it."

"This is it," She smiled, "I know it's hard, but it's worth it." I smiled and turned to leave when a loud shriek stopped me in my path.

"MUMMA!" I turned to see Teddy barreling towards me, Claudia intercepted picking him up, Teddy fighting her the whole time, "MUMMA NO! NO MUMMA, NO!" Tears pouring down his face. Claudia nodded at me to leave, but I couldn't move. I felt myself start to move towards Teddy, but remembered what Lily told me about ignoring it. It had to be done, I turned and left, holding in my tears and ignoring the loud screams of my son. I apparated back to my house and broke down. That was honestly the hardest thing I had ever done. I had to admit though, he was mostly Remus, but if that screaming showed anything, it was that he was most definitely a Black. I sat in my living rooma and cried for a few minutes, then decided to get some work done to make the time past by more quickly.

Finally, two o'clock came and I could pick up Teddy. When I got there, several of the children were gone and I found Claudia to ask how he had been.

"He calmed down about an hour after you left, then played alone until naptime, finally he played with one little girl," She pointed to a small girl who was being picked up by her mum, "Her name is Victoire."

"MUMMA!" I looked down to find Teddy hugging my leg; I picked him up and gave him several kisses.

"How was daycare?" He frowned and shook his head,

"I didn't like it!" I laughed and held him closer. I thanked Claudia and took him home. When we got there Teddy immediately ran into the living room and began his reading time. He loved to read, even though he was just starting out, he was so good at it. It amazed me how he had never met Remus, didn't know anything about him, and yet, he was so much like him. I smiled watching Teddy curl up on the couch like Remus and open a book, looking completely at ease, a sight I had seen many times before

_May 23, 1985_

_Tonks Flat_

"Watcha' doing?" I threw myself on the couch next to Remus who was completely engrossed in a book. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Reading Nymphadora," I nodded,

"What are you reading?" He sighed and closed his book.

"Hamlet." I nodded again.

"Why?" He stared at me,

"Because I like it."

"Mhmm" He looked at me and then started reading his book again. I watched him, his whole body relaxed and he completely focused. Occasionally his tongue would flick out and touch his upper lip causing me to shiver. Sometimes a fly hair would get in the way and he'd reach up and move it, and when something interesting happened, his mouth would quirk up in a small smile. Merlin help me, I was getting turned on watching him read! Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, feeling bold, and removed my top and bra, standing directly in front of him,

"I don't know why you're reading, when you could be doing something _much_ more fun." He huffed.

"I happen to-" He cut off when he saw me. He eyes widening, "Nymphadora!" I smirked and took the book out of his hands, climbing into his lap.

"Yes?" I felt him hardening beneath me and ground my hips into his, letting out a soft moan.

"Merlin, Dora!" His hand reached around me, grabbing my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.  
"See, isn't this more fun?" He glared at me, and then took one of my nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. I moaned, pulling away and pulling his shirt off. Suddenly he stood, putting me down and yanking my skirt off. I giggled and the gasped as his cool hand felt my center. He bit my neck lightly, then pushed me down on the couch. I knew today, wolf Remus was here to play.

Two hours later we lay on the couch, I placed my head on his chest and looked up, only to find him reading that damn book.

_Present Day_

"What are you reading kid?" I sat down on the couch next to Teddy, cuddling him close to me. He held up the book, still reading it. I knew I wouldn't get anything from him while he was reading, so I waited patiently for him to finish. When he wiggled out of my arms to get another book, I stopped him.

"Hey, wait, tell me about your day sweetheart," He crinkled his nose and sighed, "Come on!" He still wouldn't speak, "Tell me or mumma might have to make you!" He looked at me curiously. I smirked and began tickling him.

"MUMMA! AHH MUMMA!" He shrieked and laughed, trying to get away,

"Mumma? Who's mumma? I'm the Tickle Monster!" I pulled him back as he started to get away,

"Ok! Ok!" He giggled. I let him go and pulled him onto my lap.

"So, how was your day?" He frowned

"I don't like daycare!" He pouted , "I hate it!"

"Aww, why?"

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here!" I stroked his hair. He cuddled close to me, sticking his face in my neck,

"Well didn't you make any friends?" He was quiet and the softly nodded, "Who?" He looked up,

"Tori," I smiled,

"Well don't you wanna go see Tori and play with her?" He scrunched up his face as if in deep thought,

"She could just come here!" He finally concluded

"But what if she likes going to daycare?" He pouted, "Come on, give it another try ok?" Finally he nodded and put his head back in my neck. Moments later he was sleeping. I picked him up and carried him to his room; all that crying must have really tired him out to need two naps. I laid him down and sat in the rocking chair, watching him sleep. He was so precious. I was glad to have him, he truly kept me sane. Remus would have loved him too, I just know it. Oh well, I guess there are some things I'll never know the answer too. I left the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**End scene XP Yea, like I said earlier, more of a filler, didn't do much, just, fluff! However, there is some good stuff in the future! Be sure to leave your thoughts, comments, concerns, ideas, rants, or just plain begging. And for fun, first person to quote a sex line from Hamlet gets a free cameo! Just leave the quote and any name you want me to use! Until we meet again!**

**-Demi**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First I want to apologize for taking so long. I sort of didn't know what I wanted from this chapter, so it took me longer than normal. Second, it's not the best. I wrote it twice and this was the best I could do, and I apologize. But, I hope you will stick with me and ride out the rough spot. :) I'm trying to make this better and more detailed, and it was hard, especially trying a new POV, but I learned a lot. Also, thank you for sticking with me thus far. I know it's been frustrating and annoying and you should all slap me. -_- But thank you, erm, I don't know what else to say so...**

**Disclaimer: JK's not mine!**

* * *

A sudden bold and unexpected question doth many times surprise a man and lay him open.  
~Francis Bacon

* * *

Remus's POV

Four days. That's how long till the next full moon, and I could feel it. My body was starting to ache, and I constantly felt nauseous. I hated this feeling. I placed the calendar back in the drawer and headed to the kitchen. Tea always made me feel better, Dora used to make the best tea. No, I shouldn't think about her. I passed the picture of her that I kept up, the only picture. It had been four years since I'd seen her, since I had done something to make her upset with me. I didn't know what it was, but it bothered me that she just disappeared. It did more than that, it broke my heart. I loved her so much and she just left. Why? I tried to show her that I loved her, maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe she finally realized that I wasn't worth it, it took her long enough.

_Flashback_

_September 8, 1978._

_Remus's flat._

"How do I look?" Dora turned to face me, she wanted to show me the 'hideous' bridesmaids dress that Lily had picked out. She spun in a circle, allowing me full view. In all honesty I thought she looked perfect.

"You look wonderful love." She turned up her nose.

"No I don't, I look like an oversized balloon or something." Lily had gone all out with the Winter theme, the bridesmaids had to wear silver dresses and the groomsmen had to wear silver ties, "I mean, who looks good in this color Remy?" She huffed.

"Well, when you get married you can pick out any dress you'd like. Pink, pay her back." Honestly, I wasn't too keen on the silver tie. It was weird. Not to mention Sirius almost convinced James there should be white tuxes. Thank Merlin Marlene has some control over that man.

"I'm not getting married." She said. I looked up at her a raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really?" I smirked, "Any guy would be lucky to marry you, and I'm sure you'll have plenty of options," That I will try not to kill.

"Doesn't matter," She shook her head, "I only want one guy and he isn't too keen on getting married." I frowned, I knew she was speaking of me. I knew how she felt, she told me at the end of the year, but I couldn't do that to her. It was bad enough we had sex all the time, and that was because I was a selfish creature.

"Dora, don't say that." I shook my head, "You'll find a guy," She opened her mouth to protest, "A good guy, a guy who can take care of you!" She huffed and turned on her heel. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Why couldn't she see that I couldn't be the man for her that she needed?

"Hey, lover boy." I looked up and saw Dora standing in front of me. Naked. She walked over to me straddling my waist, "I don't want another guy," She kissed me, "I only want you." She placed a kiss on my neck, "And if I can't have you, then I don't want anyone else." She pulled my shirt off, "You are the only man for me, whether you like it or not." She started sucking on my neck.

"Dora, you have to understand why." I started but she cut me off,

"Really? I'm sitting here naked and you're about to give me the werewolf spiel?" She unzipped my pants, "Save it. I don't care what you say; I'm not going anywhere, ever. You, mister, are stuck with me until you chuck me out!" She leaned down and kissed me. I flipped us over, not too keen on talking anymore. I'd convince her one day. Right now, I wanted to focus on other things,

_End Flashback_

I made a cup of tea and glanced at the clock. It was only about three, I suppose I could go see Lily about the potion. She should be home, if not I'll leave a note. I quickly finished my tea and stuck the cup in the sink, then apparated to Lily's house. I landed in the foyer and walked towards the living room. I had to stop in my tracks at the sight that greeted me. There was a little boy sitting on the floor playing with a toy truck. He was about four, and he had blue hair. I stood shocked for a moment, and finally decided to say something.

"Hello." He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Hullo." He smiled softly. I bent down to his level,

"And what's your name kid?" I asked, he was quite adorable,

"Teddy. Teddy Lupin!" He grinned. I froze. Lupin? That's not possible, there aren't any other Lupins.

"Teddy who are yo-" Lily came down the stairs stopping in the middle of the staircase, "Remus, what are you doing here?" I stood up, facing her.

"I came to see you about the potion," I told her, keeping my voice calm. Something about this situation didn't add up. She made her way down and stopped in front of me,

"Oh," She smiled lightly, "I see you met Teddy,"

"Yes, Teddy _Lupin_" I raised an eyebrow as if to say, "_What the hell_?". Her eyes widened and her smile slid off of her face. She turned to face Teddy.

"Well Teddy, I think it's time for your nap!" She picked him up, confusion written across his face,

"But I just woke up!" She shook her head,

"No you didn't. Come on, off to bed." She looked at me, "I'll be right back, don't leave."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of leaving." She turned taking Teddy up the stairs. I sat down in one of the chairs utterly confused. Who was this child? Actually, I had a pretty good idea, but when? Why didn't she tell me? I put my head in my hands, hoping Lily had some answers.

* * *

**So, not the best. I apologize, but I'm trying to work it back up, make it stronger. It's a little rough, but bear with me.**

**Much love,**

**Demi.**


End file.
